


"What the Hell, Man?"

by Freya1970



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: "So sorry, Daniel, didn't mean for you to see that.  The on and off switch on my face has been a bit glitchy since my return from hell. Probably, clear up in a week or so. The glitch that is.""
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	"What the Hell, Man?"

"I knew you were evil all along, and now I'm going to warn Chloe."

  
"She already knows I'm the devil, Daniel. She has known for some time, and so did Charlotte, by the way."

  
"And how does Amendiel fit into all of this?"

  
"You mean apart from being God's favorite son, an angel, my brother, and the fact he was the one who raised Malcolm from the dead to kill me so that he wouldn't have reign over hell in my place?"

  
"What the hell am I supposed to do with this, man?"

  
"Perhaps talking to Dr. Linda about it will help."

  
"Why would that help? She'd think I was some nut job."

  
"No, she wouldn't, Daniel, because, spoiler alert, she knows who I am as well!"

  
"What the hell, man? Why am I always the last person to find out these things?!"

  
"It might have something to do with that stick up your ass."

  
"So, if you're the devil, and Amendiel is an angel, does that mean Maze is a--"

  
"A demon? Yes."

  
"And Pierce was Cain and Eve, the one that hung out with you was..."

  
"The ones from the bible, yes."

  
"Man, I need a little bit to process this."

  
"I know, but whilst you do that, do you mind if we get back to the case? We do have a murderer to catch."

  
"Right, sure, man, sure."


End file.
